Forbidden Love
by Aentiaa
Summary: When an upper-class girl named Elizaveta befriends a thief named Gilbert who belongs to an infamous group of thieves she realises just how judging and unfair society can be. Along with the unlikely police duo Feliciano and Ludwig, the other two thieves Antonio and Francis and the three thieves' secret pasts Elizaveta has no idea just what she's getting into. Elizaveta x Gilbert.
1. Chapter 1: Perfect

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: Perfect

* * *

She walked with grace and dignity, her head held high and her strides long and confident. Her pigment green eyes shone strong with life, she wore a dauntless smile on her face. Her presence was a strong one, both her looks and determined nature made her one not to miss. She was the pure image of elegance, that was, until you aggravated her. Even buying fruit was something in which she appeared to be graceful doing. Appeared, that is.

"So, how much will all of this be?" asked Elizaveta as she placed a basket full of fruit onto the plastic counter of the local fruit store. The young man behind the counter, his eyes hidden by his glasses, picked up the basket and began to examine the fruit.

"Hello Elizaveta, good to see that you're looking healthy" complimented the man as he took the fruit out of the basket and placed them onto the counter. He grouped the different fruits together into separate piles, writing down the number of each fruit on a piece of paper.

"You too Eduard, how's business been for you?" asked Elizaveta. Eduard began putting the fruit back into the basket.

"It's been going pretty well. We hired a new boy named Raivis recently and he's doing pretty well. He messes up here and there but that's to be expected" explained Eduard, putting the last piece of fruit in the basket.

"That's good; I hope everything works out well for you. How much will it be Eduard?" asked Elizaveta. Eduard said the required amount and Elizaveta placed the money into his hands, his face shone happily.

"Please seeing you again Elizaveta, come back anytime" stated Eduard.

"You too Eduard, I'm sure you'll be seeing me again" replied Elizaveta. Elizaveta took the basket off the counter and grasped it tightly in her right hand.

"Oh, one more thing Elizaveta" called Eduard. Elizaveta turned around to meet the gaze of the young man.

"Watch out for this group of thieves that have been getting around recently. Apparently there's about three of them, all as devious as the next. You'd do wise to be careful on your way home" explained Eduard. This caught the umber haired girl's attention; she paid close attention to the words he spoke.

"I will be, thank you for the information Eduard" she replied.

* * *

Elizaveta, with her basket of fruit in hand, walked down the streets of the town. The afternoon sun shone down upon her face and on the rest of the town. The warmth of the town seemed to envelope it whole, creating a cheerful atmosphere. Elizaveta couldn't help but be swallowed by the surrounding happiness too, humming a soft tune as she walked.

The people around her conversed with each other lightly and laughed whole heartedly. Shop keepers announced the goods they were selling from their shop windows or doorways, trying to attract paying customers to buy some of their wares. Children chased each other on the streets, even the ones who fell over just laughed and continued in their game.

She was so busy admiring the people around her that she almost didn't notice the slight tugging sensation on her hand. Almost. She quickly turned around by instinct, she saw someone. A man with silver hair and piercing crimson eyes snatching a piece of fruit from her basket, a crooked grin on his face. As soon as he was there he was sprinting down the street, the same crooked grin. She knew that this had to be one of the men that Eduard had warned her about, one of the thieving triop that has been terrorising the streets ruthlessly.

"Hey, get back here right now!" yelled Elizaveta. Elizaveta began to run, quickly, like a tiger chasing its prey. Her speed increased the more she ran as if adrenaline had overtaken her muscles entirely. Although the thing that had been stolen from her was only a piece of fruit it was her piece of fruit, not the property of some crooked thief who probably only stole for amusement. The thief heard the thunderous footsteps behind him and quickly glanced back.

"You cannot catch someone as awesome as me!" he yelled with a crooked smile. To Elizaveta this was a challenge, a dare for her to continue pursuing the mysterious silver haired man with the German accent . Elizaveta quickened her pace and followed the man through the winding streets. Turn after turn she continued to keep her resilience and velocity, playing a game of cat and mouse with the man.

As quick as he was there the man disappeared through a doorway. Elizaveta came to a sudden stop outside of the house trying to catch her breath, now realising just tired she was. She examined the house; it looked like no one had lived in it for about fifty years. The door was just barely on its hinges, the walls were cracked covered in grim. Part of her wanted to barge inside the dilapidated home and take back her fruit but a separate part of her was afraid of what may be waiting inside for her.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself. Sure she was brave and head strong but the idea of going into the house of an unknown man by herself was daunting.

"Hey Gilbert, where'd you get the fruit?" came a voice.

"Kesese, I stole it from some chick. She was chasing me all crazy like but then when I went in here I guess she went home" replied another voice, she recognised this was the German accent of the man she had been pursuing.

"How unchivalrous, stealing fruit from a girl" teased an unfamiliar voice with a strong French accent. Curiosity quickly getting the better of her, Elizaveta walked around to the side of the dilapidated house and looked through the cracked window. The man who had stolen her bread, who Elizaveta assumed was Gilbert, and two other men sat on wooden chairs in a triangle like shape. The only other furniture in the room was a large table, a set of dresser and three beds, all looking quite out of shape and dusty.

"All that matters to me is that we have food" stated Gilbert as he held up the apple. The two other men looked at the piece of fruit hungrily, as if at any minute they would snatch the fruit and swallow it whole.

"Agreed. We should split it up and eat, I don't think I can last any longer" wailed the man with the French accent. The other man who had short slightly curly brown hair laughed at his friend.

"Yeah! Even if it's not a tomato I don't mind. I don't think we've had a piece of fresh fruit in a long while!" he exclaimed. To them, a single piece of fruit was like a grand banquet, Gilbert the hero that had brought them such a feast.

"I'll split it into three with my knife" stated Gilbert. Gilbert then took a small dagger from a pouch on the side of his pants and looked intently at the fruit. He took the fruit and skilfully cut it into three equal pieces, handing one each to his friends. His two friends took the pieces gratefully.

"Wow, this looks so good! Thanks Gil!" exclaimed the brown haired boy before scoffing down the piece of apple.

"No problem! Someone as awesome as me can do anything if they want" replied Gilbert proudly. Elizaveta couldn't help but feel sorry for the three if an apple was really that important to them. She knew that at her house the fruit would probably go rotten and would be thrown in the bin after a small amount of time. She stared at the trio and mulled over what she was seeing and came to a decision.

"I guess it doesn't matter that much if they keep it" muttered Elizaveta to herself as she walked away from the window. Elizaveta walked over to the front door of the house and placed an orange on the doorstep. She knocked on the door before quickly hurrying off.

* * *

"Hey guys, did you just hear something?" asked Antonio as he looked up from the floor, "I thought I just heard someone knock on the door." The trio looked towards the door as if waiting for sound to repeat itself. After a single sound couldn't be heard the tree returned their attention to each other.

"Are you sure you weren't just hearing things? If someone had knocked on the door I'm sure we would have heard it" asked Francis.

"I swear I heard someone knock!" exclaimed Antonio. Gilbert stood up from his seat and walked towards the front door.

"The awesome me will go check it out" stated Gilbert proudly as he opened the front door. He had to admit that he wouldn't be surprised if Antonio had just imagined someone knocking, no one ever came and visited them. After all, they were nothing but a pack of lowly thieves to the people in the city. No one would ever come to their home. Well, the abandoned house they were hiding in. Gilbert just hoped the girl he was chasing hadn't gotten the police onto him.

He looked outside but just as he expected he saw no one. Antonio must be getting paranoid that Lovino might turn up one day from pretty much the grave, no one would visit them. Just as he was about to close the door he saw something orange from the very bottom of his vision. He leant down and sure enough there was an orange sitting idly on his doorstep.

"Is anyone there Gil?" called Antonio from his seat. Gilbert picked up the orange and walked back inside the house holding the fruit out in front of him.

"Where did you get the orange?" asked Francis eyeing off the fruit already picturing himself devouring it whole.

"I found it on the doorstep. Maybe someone left it there for us" suggested Gilbert. Gilbert knew though that this suggestion was most likely wrong. No one would leave food for thieves.

"Why would anyone bring us an orange? We steal their food so why would they give us any?" asked Francis. For some reason Gilbert couldn't explain he suddenly remembered the umber haired Hungarian girl who chased him through the streets.

* * *

"What did you say? Some scum stole your fruit. Looks like some of the filthy dogs of this city don't know their place" spat Roderich as he took a sip of tea. He grimaced as he spoke, distaste laced strongly in every word.

"I saw no point in going as far as to break into his house though. It's not like he'd give it back to me anyway" replied Elizaveta. She did not approve of the way Roderich spoke of the poorer citizens, as if they were scum. They were people too; they didn't deserve the slurs that Roderich was spouting about them.

"You should have gotten the police onto him. Showed the scum where he stands" stated Roderich. Barely, just barely, could Elizaveta see a smile forming on his lips as he spoke of 'showing the scum their place'.

"It's no use worrying about it though, it was only an apple, nothing major" replied Elizaveta trying to get off the current topic. Roderich frowned in displeasure at his friend's way of blowing it off.

"I doubt the piece of trash even knew who you were. If he knew I bet he would've thought twice about stealing something from you" commented Roderich.

"Just because my family's rich doesn't mean that I am any better than anyone else. You'd do wise to remember that about yourself as well, Roderich" retorted Elizaveta. Roderich winced before shooting a sharp glare at his female friend.

"I don't have time for anymore friendly banter Elizaveta. I'm needed at an important meeting as of now. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again sometime" stated Roderich standing up from his seat.

"I see, have fun at your meeting, if that's at all possible. Yes, I'm sure I will be seeing you again sometime soon for more tea" replied Elizaveta. Roderich nodded and walked away from the umber haired girl, only looking back once.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, Aentiaa here! I used to have another account on her but I just deleted all the stories on there and decided to focus on this account. I only ever used this account before infrequently and always deleted my stories but this time I will actually keep this one, haha. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Coincidence

Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: Coincidence

* * *

The rain pelted heavily against the pavement, the sun covered by the grey sky. Despite the harsh weather, Elizaveta walked down the main street of town, umbrella in hand, against the wishes of her father. Her goal was set in stone in her mind, to make it to Roderich's house without getting a drop of rain on her person. Getting even a droplet on her would enrage both Roderich and her father, something she would want to avoid at all costs. She walked around the corner only to collide into something, a person.

"Watch where you're going!" snapped Elizaveta. The young girl looked up and was greeted by sharp crimson eyes, eyes that conveyed the will to survive.

"You should watch where you're going" retorted the man with a shark like grin. Elizaveta came up with two theories. That either the silver haired man had forgotten who she was or that he was simply ignoring the fact that he had stolen from her.

"Hey you, silver haired scum!" yelled a man. Elizaveta and Gilbert turned towards the source of the voice. The man was wearing a police uniform and was pointing at Gilbert, glaring.

"Crap" muttered Gilbert. The police officer began to draw closer to the pair with each passing second, his pace growing faster and faster. Gilbert grabbed Elizaveta by the hand swiftly and began to sprint. Due to her shock the girl dropped her umbrella on the pavement.

"Let go of me!" yelled Elizaveta as she tried to both run and loosen the boy's grip on her hand.

"Just keep running! I'll let you go soon!" replied Gilbert. The boy's usual confidence seemed to be ridden from his voice as he quickly spoke.

* * *

"What was that all about?" exclaimed Elizaveta puffing heavily as she sat on the river bank now completely soaked in rain. The Prussian boy sat beside her, puffing just as heavily.

"If he got any closer to me I would've been dead meat. No one wants the awesome me in prison" replied Gilbert. His usual cockiness has returned to his voice, his smile as well.

"Why did you drag me along with you?" asked Elizaveta.

"There was a chance you could've reported how I awesomely stole an apple from you the other day. If he found that out he'd probably kill me" explained Gilbert.

"Look what you've done now! I'm completely soaked!" exclaimed Elizaveta as she looked down at her dress.

"It's only rain! Then again, I guess people who aren't as awesome as me can't handle it" teased Gilbert. Elizaveta wasn't sure whether to be angrier at the fact her clothes were now soaked or that he said she wasn't as awesome as him.

"Hey Gilbert, who's the girl?" asked a voice. Antonio, with Francis in tow, stood behind the pair, also soaking wet.

"What are you guys doing out here?" asked Gilbert with a large grin. Elizaveta looked at the pair; they looked unnaturally skinny to her. Not like the people in the mansion.

"Just tell us who the cute girl is Gilbert" stated Francis with a smile. For some reason Elizaveta got a strange vibe from the French man.

"My name's Elizaveta Hedervary" replied Elizaveta knowing full well that Gilbert responding would be pointless considering he didn't even know her name.

"Hedervary? Are you the daughter of that really rich guy?" asked Antonio in awe. Gilbert's head snapped towards her in shock that a Hedervary hadn't reported him to the police.

"I guess so" replied Elizaveta with a slight laugh. The fact that people were referring to her father in awe would please him greatly. He would say something along the lines of 'it's good those lower class scum understand I'm better than them. They should, the pieces of trash are worthless to this society, nothing but trash.' The thought of her father saying those words sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"My name's Antonio Carriedo Fernandez! My friend here is Francis Bonnefoy" explained Antonio pointing to himself and his blonde haired partner in crime. Elizaveta decided it probably wasn't best to tell them she already knew their names from when she had spied on them.

"All greeting aside why are the two of you soaking wet and sitting on a river bank?" asked Francis.

"We were running from him" replied Gilbert quickly. Elizaveta wondered why he just wouldn't refer to the police officer as a police officer but rather him. Did they know him?

"Oh, I see" replied Francis quietly looking at the ground.

"Anyway, I don't think we should let a girl get soaking wet. We could take her back to our house, wait until she gets dryer and lend her our umbrella?" suggested Antonio. Elizaveta wasn't sure whether he sounded so happy due to the fact he was trying to change the subject or whether the Spaniard was always that cheerful.

"What do you say Elizaveta?" asked Antonio. Elizaveta thought over what to do. It was a choice between turning up to Roderich's house soaking wet and having to explain what happened to him or going back to Gilbert's house. She knew what to do.

* * *

"Sorry if this place is too shabby for you. We would offer you more if we had anymore" stated Antonio nervously as he turned on the lights of the place the thieves called home. Now inside, Elizaveta could see the interior more clearly. It looked even more dirty and dilapidated then it did through the window.

"Welcome to our awesome abode!" exclaimed Gilbert as he walked into the house followed shortly by Francis. Antonio stopped walking suddenly and faced the door.

"Hey guys, did you just hear someone knock on the door?" asked Antonio.

"No, not really" replied Elizaveta. She certainly couldn't hear anyone knock. In fact, she didn't hear anything at all.

"I'll go check anyway" stated Antonio nervously, "it might be Lovi." Gilbert bit his lip and Francis' gaze turned to the ground. Elizaveta couldn't help but feel something was wrong, very wrong. The Spaniard opened the door and looked outside. After a few minutes the man closed the door, a frown on his face and returned to the others.

"It wasn't him" muttered Antonio as he sat down.

* * *

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading the second chapter! Thank you to Guest and ponine for reviewing, K-Ojousama, Not-Of-Midgard, XaolOwl and XxEmily1xX for following and Cherryappleblossom9201, XxEmily1xX and hopefaith11 for adding this story to your favourites! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Secret

Forbidden Love

* * *

"Lovi?" asked Elizaveta, "Who's this Lovi guy? Why are you looking for him? Did something happen?"

"You want to know if something happened to Lovi?" asked Antonio quietly with his voice stricken of any emotion. An eerie silence filled the room.

"H-Hey Toni, why don't we talk about something else?" suggested Gilbert nervously.

"Lovi was Lovi. Nothing happened to Lovi. Lovi is fine" responded Antonio. His once lively green eyes were now dull and clouded. It seemed this man was different to the Spaniard Elizaveta had been conversing with only a few moments ago.

"Antonio?" asked Elizaveta. Antonio abruptly stood up; his dull eyes were now full of anger.

"Nothing happened to Lovi! Lovi is fine! Why can't anyone else understand that!?" yelled Antonio.

"Calm down Toni!" yelled Francis. The Spaniard gritted his teeth and stormed over to the front door and walked out slamming the door behind him.

"Is Antonio okay?" asked Elizaveta slightly taken back by the sudden violent behaviour of the usually so carefree and gentle man.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be back. Let's just change the topic" replied Francis with a sigh.

* * *

"So who is this Roderich guy?" asked Gilbert with a frown, "he sounds like a jerk."

"He sort of is. He's very proper and likes to think the world revolves around him at times" replied Elizaveta grimacing. Some of the views that her friend held made her want to punch him right in the face. Of course though, if she did, she would probably never see the light of the sun again.

"Why do you continue to hang around him then mon amie?" asked Francis. Elizaveta wasn't sure whether the thieves were just incredibly noisy or generally interested in her life, regardless she couldn't help but keep answering their questions.

"Although he's generally a jerk he's always been nice down. His superiority complex only seemed to surface after a certain incident. But I'd rather not go into details about that" replied Elizaveta.

"So basically if you even get a drop of rain on your person this Roderich guy will go ballistic?" asked Gilbert. Elizaveta nodded. Gilbert suddenly noticed just how soaking wet the girl was. Gilbert sighed and stood up from the wooden seat.

"Gil?" asked Francis. Elizaveta and Francis watched the silver haired man walk over to a cupboard on the left side of the room and pulled open the door. He grabbed a pair of creased pants and a shirt with a rip on the shoulder and threw them at the Elizaveta.

"What are these for?" asked Elizaveta as she caught the clothing.

"You said that Roderich guy would go ballistic at you if got a drop of rain on you didn't he? Although they're dirty and pretty beaten up at least these clothes are dry" explained Gilbert coolly.

"Are you sure I can borrow these?" asked Elizaveta as she stared at the clothes.

"Why not. You can leave your clothes here to dry for now if you want. Just come and pick them up tomorrow or something" stated Gilbert.

* * *

"Hola", greeted Antonio as he unwrapped the scarf from around his neck as he walked into the small house, "Hey, where'd Elizaveta and Francis go?"

"Don't just walk in nonchalantly like that after running out of the house! Where the fuck did you run off to?" exclaimed Gilbert. Antonio flinched and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just… I needed to leave" muttered Antonio. Gilbert sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Just don't it again" stated Gilbert sternly, "and to answer your question Elizaveta went to some guy named Roderich's house and Francis went out to go get us some food. I doubt he'll have much luck though. The store owners have really been keeping a close eye on their stalls lately."

"I'll try not to. It's just when someone mentioned if anything's happened to him I just don't know what to do" stated Antonio, his voice was laced with sadness and hopelessness.

"I know Toni I know" replied Gilbert.

"Also, Gil, you may not want to go out in the street for a while. He's been around lately" instructed Antonio.

"You mean **him** right?" asked Gilbert angrily.

"Yes, him."

* * *

"Do you seriously think I would believe an excuse like that?" spat Roderich as he sat on his cane chair, a cup of tea grasped tightly in his hand.

"What so unbelievable about my story?" retorted Elizaveta. Roderich looked up the girl up and down, examining her unusually beaten up clothing.

"I honestly can't believe that you tripped over in the rain and some commoner selflessly offered you some of their clothes" replied Roderich.

"What part of it though exactly is so farfetched?" asked Elizaveta.

"I don't know. It's just your tone of voice. I feel like you're lying to me" stated Roderich sceptically.

"Whether you believe me or not it's the truth" argued Elizaveta.

"Fine. Just don't ever show up to my house in such a despicable state ever again. You look like a sewer rat" scoffed Roderich.

"Thanks for the compliment" replied Elizaveta.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've just been so busy lately. I'm sorry, that's a terrible excuse. Also, sorry the chapter's so short. Thank you to TempestParamour, ponine and Cherryappleblossom9201 for reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4: Him

Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Him

* * *

"Officer Beilschmidt, have you caught sight of them yet?" asked a police officer in a navy uniform. He had just recently joined the police force and was new to the way the force worked. Despite this though, he had been put on the case of tracking down three mysterious thieves that prowled the city streets. The leader of the case was Ludwig Beilschmidt, a high ranking officer in the force. He was not much older than the new officer but because of his efficiency and quick thinking he had been promoted rapidly to a high rank. He was cool, calm and serious; the qualities that made up a great officer.

"Nein, I haven't seen any of them. The bastards are pretty sneaky for street thieves" spat Ludwig as he surveyed the town.

"Uh, sir…" muttered the young officer.

"Yes?" asked Ludwig as he looked down at the other man. The young officer played with his finger nervously before asking the question.

"I heard a rumour that one of the thieves is your older brother. Is this true?" he asked. Ludwig didn't speak.

"I'm sorry. It wouldn't be right?" asked the young officer. Of course one of the thieves wouldn't be Ludwig's older brother. Why would he want to hunt and kill him then? It made no sense!

"I have no brother" spat Ludwig as he returned to looking around the streets. The young officer, by the name of Feliciano Vargas, stared at his superior officer. For some reason he didn't believe him.

"Officer Beilschmidt!" called Feliciano. Ludwig looked back at him.

"Wanna be friends?" he asked.

PAGE BREAK

She couldn't bare being in this place any longer watching the clock tick slowly. Every second seemed to go for a minute and each minute an hour. Sure the chair was comfortable and the tea was nice but the company was just sitting there reading the paper. Roderich was checking to see if the group of thieves had been caught. Little did he know the person sitting next to him knew where their hideout was and all of their names. Elizaveta just assumed his ambition towards getting rid of them was driven either by his love of watching criminal scum suffer or he just had nothing else to do.

"Are you just going to sit there and read that newspaper the whole time?" asked Elizaveta. Her patience had run short; she had been sitting there twenty minutes.

"Sorry, I was checking to see if those thieves have been put behind bars yet" replied Roderich as he sat the newspaper down on the table next to him.

"What is your obsession with those thieves? What did they do to you?" asked Elizaveta. After having actually met the thieves on many occasions she realised they weren't actually bad guys, they did it to survive not for the thrill.

"I only want to see them behind bars. They don't deserve to breathe the same air as us" spat Roderich.

* * *

"Friends with you? Why?" asked Ludwig as he looked sceptically at the lower ranking officer.

"Well uh I…" stared Feliciano as he fumbled with his fingers, "I just thought you seemed pretty cool and stuff and I heard you're really smart and…"

"Get back here right now! How dare you! Police! Police!" yelled a female voice. Ludwig's face instantly snapped towards the direction of the voice.

"Do you think it was the thieves? asked Feliciano timidly. Feliciano wasn't going to deny it, he was scared. The thought of having to fight the thieves terrified him. He didn't the force to be noble or to protect the people; he did it for a more personal reason.

"I'm not taking any chances. Come along officer Vargas, it's time for us to catch those bastards" commanded Ludwig breaking out into a sprint.

"Veh! Wait up officer Beilschmidt! Don't leave me behind!" yelled Feliciano as he failed to catch up with his superior officer. Ludwig drew out his gun and ran through the alleyway towards the voice. He caught a glimpse of a man with silver hair and red eyes running off with a frown on his face. He wore a large cloak with a hood but the German's sharp eyes could still his face. _Could that be one of them, _thought Ludwig as he drew closer to the man.

"Stop! I am Officer Beilschmidt of the police force!" yelled Ludwig as he pointed his gun towards the apparent thief. Gilbert stood still and tensed at the officer's voice. Feliciano then caught up and stood panting beside Ludwig, muttering about how he shouldn't run off and leave him alone in a dark alleyway.

"Please turn around so I can see your face!" yelled Ludwig. Gilbert stood completely still. He knew both of those voices. What confused him though was that one of those voices belonged to Feliciano Vargas. Feliciano possibly couldn't be a police officer, could he? And that other voice…

"I said turn around, scum!" yelled Ludwig, louder this time. Gilbert slowly turned around but kept his face down. He didn't want either of them to see him.

"Lift your head! Let me see your face!" commanded Ludwig. Gilbert had two choices; to lift his head or to run away. Although, Ludwig could easily chase him into an alleyway and it would all be over. Gilbert would just have to combine both methods.

"Now!" yelled Ludwig. He was getting angrier by the second. Gilbert lifted his head but ran towards the duo.

"Oh no Luddy he's coming right towards us!" screamed Feliciano in terror.

"Don't call me Luddy! Aren't you a police officer!? Act like it!" yelled Ludwig. Ludwig aimed his gun at the thief's head as he drew closer to him and his comrade. Gilbert came closer and punched the superior office in the face. Just for second Ludwig got a good look at his face, at those piercing red eyes and he came to a realisation.

"Brother?" whispered Ludwig as he looked into the man's eyes. Gilbert froze as his brother said his name, just like he did when he was a child. Ludwig was hit with the impact and staggered backwards. However, the man did not shoot, he did not move. Gilbert turned to run but his sleeve was grasped by Ludwig. Ludwig looked into Gilbert's eyes in disbelief.

"Is that you Gilbert? No, my brother is dead" muttered Ludwig. Gilbert tried to shake off the other man's grip but to no avail.

"Luddy, what's wrong!?" exclaimed Feliciano. He decided his new name for Ludwig was pretty swish. He would be excited if Ludwig called him Feli so why wouldn't Ludwig enjoy being called Luddy? Feliciano had never seen the other officer in a state other than total control. What was so different now?

"Let go of me!" barked Gilbert.

"Tell me, are you my brother!" shouted Ludwig. Gilbert broke the man's grasp and sprinted off in the other direction.

''Hey, wait up!" called Feliciano. Ludwig watched as he saw his brother run off down the street, his brother who was supposed to be dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoa it's been a long time since I updated. I'm going to make the excuse that I was busy. I really was! I swear! Terrible excuse isn't it? Thank you to The Fey, TempestParamour, France, I'BeTrollin'InTheWoods and Stardust98 for reviewing. This is the most reviews I've had on a chapter so far. It's awesome. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: I Know Who You Are

Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: I Know Who You Are

* * *

"Hey Luddy, are you okay? Who was that? Why were you asking if he was your brother?" asked Feliciano in a panic.

"Feliciano" said Ludwig quietly as he looked down at the ground.

"Yeah?" responded Feliciano.

"Do not mention what happened here today to anyone. We never met the thief and I never spoke a single word to him. Do you understand me?" instructed Ludwig as his gaze turned to the lower ranking officer.

"I think I understand you" replied Feliciano. Feliciano stretched his hand towards his superior officer. Ludwig looked up at him in surprise but Feliciano only smiled back.

"Thank you Feliciano" said Ludwig as Feliciano pulled; well at least tried to pull Ludwig up. Trying to pull Ludwig up was the least Feliciano could do as he too knew what it was like to miss a brother, to miss a brotherly bond. In fact, his whole reason for joining the police force was based on a brotherly bond, a reason that one wouldn't expect from someone who came across as such a fool.

From that day on onward Ludwig and Feliciano became partners.

* * *

"Elizaveta, why don't you just send for one of the maids to go and get the groceries? I see no merit in you going down there yourself. Just save yourself the trouble" suggested Roderich as he watched his umber haired friend head for the door.

"I honestly don't understand why you wouldn't want to go outside on a day like this. It's great outside. Aren't you tired of being cooped up in here all day?" asked Elizaveta with a hand on her hip.

"I can see the outside from my window" argued Roderich as he pointed at the large glass window behind him.

"That's it, you're coming with me" stated Elizaveta. She grabbed the young noble's hand and began to drag him towards the front door.

* * *

It really was a beautiful day outside. The sky was a nice shade of blue and there wasn't a single cloud in sight. Roderich and Elizaveta walked down the city street.

"See, isn't it nicer outside?" asked Elizaveta.

"I guess so" replied Roderich. Up in the distance stood two police officers, Feliciano and Ludwig to be exact. Roderich instantly recognised the strong build and blonde hair of the superior officer and rushed over to speak to him.

"Hello Officer Belischmidt. Tell me, is there any news on the thieves?" asked Roderich. Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other. Ludwig remained calm and composed whereas Feliciano looked like he had been caught committing a murder.

"Nein, not at all. There has been no sight of a single one of them" reported Ludwig. _Wow, Luddy's a good liar, _thought Feliciano.

"What about you officer?" asked Roderich looking intently at Feliciano.

"No! No one sir! There has been no one I mean yes there have been people but no thieves as far as I know nope none at all! I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'm rambling aren't I?" reported Feliciano in a panic speaking quicker and quicker with each passing second. _Idiot, _thought Ludwig as he mentally face palmed.

"Oh, okay then. Carrying on the good work officers" replied Roderich slightly confused about the suspicious behaviour of the younger officer.

"Yes we will" stated Ludwig, "thank you for your continuing donations to the force Mr Edelstein."

* * *

"The awesome me really needs to be more careful" muttered Gilbert to himself as he thought about his close encounter with Ludwig. He had almost been found out. What was even worse was who was with him, Feliciano. Feliciano was one of the last people he expected to join the police force. For one he had about as much courage as a mouse and secondly he wouldn't expect it after what happened to his brother. Then again, maybe his brother has something to do with him joining?

"Dammit Feliciano. I wish I could go talk to you but you've got him with you" muttered Gilbert.

"You wanted to talk to me? What a coincidence! I wanted to talk to you too!" yelled Feliciano who had been following him the whole time.

"Ah Feliciano! Where the hell did you come from!?" shouted Gilbert at the auburn haired man.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just really wanted to talk to you Gilbert! You are Gilbert right?" asked Feliciano.

"Ja, it's me. If you thought it was me why didn't you say something?" asked Gilbert.

"Well I was scared that if I said anything else Luddy would shoot me or something! We had to pretend that we didn't know anything when Mr Roderich Edelstein asked us if we had seen any thieves. It was like Luddy didn't want Roderich to know he had talked to you or something" explained Feliciano.

"Wait, did you just say Roderich? Is he a really snooty rich guy?" asked Gilbert. He knew this name; Elizaveta had talked about him before.

"Yeah, I think so. He's the son of this really rich guy. He also had this really pretty girl with him. She had shiny long brown hair and green eyes. If I wasn't trying to act calm around Roderich I would've tried to get her to come out on a date with me!" reported Feliciano.

"Did the girl happen to say her name?" asked Gilbert.

"No but I think I heard Roderich saying her name when they were walking off. It was like Eliza or something" replied Feliciano trying to muster up what he could remember.

"Did the girl ask anything about Ludwig or say that he looked like me at all?" asked Gilbert. He couldn't have her finding out what he did, he just couldn't.

"No, she had this really weird look on her face when Roderich was talking about the thieves though. It was like really mildly disgusted or something" replied Feliciano, "you keep asking questions about this girl. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do. Her name is Elizaveta. She's a friend of Roderich's. Do you know where they were headed?" asked Gilbert.

"Uh I think they were headed down to the market" replied Feliciano.

"Thanks Feli! I'll see you again soon!" called Gilbert as he ran off down the street.

"Bye!" called Feliciano. Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Gilbert fade into the distance. He was happy that he didn't have to tell Gilbert why he joined the police force. He would say he was stupid if he did.

* * *

Gilbert didn't understand exactly what he was doing. His decision to find Elizaveta had been a spur of the moment one. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when he found her, he hadn't thought that far ahead yet. He did decide though he wanted to see what this Roderich character looked like.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thanks for reading another chapter. Since I have to stay home because I just got out of the hospital I don't really have anything else but this and watch anime. Thanks for reading.

TheFey: I know. The most legit thing ever right?

IzayaOriharaTheSexyInfoBroker: Thanks! Also, your username is awesome.

Xou: Thanks for reviewing and writing so much too! I love reading long reviews. Francis does have something to hide too.

ponine: Don't worry, I do the same thing but usually with more than two chapter ;_; Thanks for reviewing :)


	6. Chapter 6: The History of Gilbert

Forbidden Love

Chapter Six: The History of Gilbert Beilschmidt

* * *

"You really should be more careful from now on bruder. If you do something like that again they might kick you out of the force" lectured Ludwig. The object of his criticism was his older brother Gilbert. The saying 'the older the wiser' wasn't true in this case as Ludwig would constantly have to bail his older brother out of trouble and clean up his messes.

"Relax West! I'm sure they won't kick me out for something like this!" exclaimed Gilbert with a smug grin. Ludwig face palmed and grunted at his brother's carefree attitude.

"Fine, do whatever you want. Just don't expect me to always bail you out of trouble" muttered Ludwig.

"Yes sir officer Beilschmidt" stated Gilbert sarcastically with a mock salute. Ludwig sometimes wondered how he ended up with such an idiot for a brother. Then he remembered, they weren't actually blood related. He remembered that Gilbert found him on the streets and took him in.

"I can't believe you're my superior officer" said Ludwig with a sigh. Gilbert flashed him a bright grin.

_Back then mein bruder used to lecture me all the time. It probably happened every day. I used to enjoy seeing that look on his face though, it was sort of funny. I was always more of the little brother than the big brother. Maybe we should've switched places? He always deserved to be the higher ranking officer. _

* * *

"It's so good to finally be home!" exclaimed Gilbert as put his feet up on the coffee table. The Beilschmidt brothers lived in a three bedroom house that had been left behind to them by Gilbert's parents. They lived comfortably there and never worried about how they were going to pay the bills. They were pretty well off.

"Do you really have to put your feet up on the table? We eat on that" stated Ludwig as he put his police hat on the hook.

"I'm just so glad that I'm home! I can finally relax and not have to deal with all that paperwork!" exclaimed Gilbert as he stretched his arms up into the air.

* * *

Gilbert walked down the corridor of the police station with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in his other. He decided that if he was going to get this work done he was going to need coffee, lots of it. The chatter of the other officers around him though somehow made him feel more energised, he did hate being alone after all, no matter how much he said he didn't.

"So, the meeting spot is inside the alleyway on Serton street isn't it?" asked a voice. Gilbert looked over to an officer he didn't recognise. He seemed pretty important, or at least thought he was pretty important. Gilbert couldn't help but be intrigued by their conversation and instead of stopping and going to his officer he stood still and pretended to be reading a poster.

"Yeah, if we meet there anyone will find us. Make sure you're there at six on the dot okay? Make sure no one follows you" whispered the other officer. The two mysterious officers then walked away from each other, like they hadn't even talked at all. Gilbert was more than interested now, he thought maybe a little spy work was in order and planned out in his head how he was going to convince his brother he wasn't going out to spy on other officers.

_Maybe, if I hadn't heard that conversation things would be different to what they are now. Maybe I wouldn't be separated from him and maybe he wouldn't think I'm dead. _

That night, Gilbert arrived home at five o'clock on the dot and was greeted by his brother who hadn't been working today. The two exchange mindless chit chat until Gilbert realised it was almost time for him to go and spy on the two officers.

"Sorry about this West but I've got to go out now" stated Gilbert as he stood up from the couch.

"Huh, where are you going? You've already finished work" asked Ludwig.

"I'm going to meet a friend I met at the office today. He's super cool" replied Gilbert happily.

"Okay, just don't be home too late. Also, don't get drunk and end up doing something stupid like last time. It really isn't a good look for a police officer" instructed Ludwig, almost mechanically.

"Yes sir" replied Gilbert as he put on his coat and walked out the door.

_I never usually lied to my brother. Then again, at the time it was only really a white lie. White lies can turn into huge lies though and huge lies into messes you can never clean up. Not even your brother who always did._

Gilbert felt like a spy sneaking out of his house to go watch people. It made him feel pretty cool, he loved mischief. It was like the air he breathed. Maybe that was why his brother was always lecturing him? He walked down to Serton street and tried to remember where the alley would be. As a police officer he had spent many hours chasing criminals into alleyways and pretty much knew exactly where they all ended and started. He remembered the alley being next to the flower shop and sneakily walked over.

From outside he could people talking quietly to each other. Two he recognised as the officers from the station but the other voice was different, he didn't know it. He went closer to the alley and pressed his back against the wall.

"So are you sure no one followed you?"

"Yes sir" answered one of the officers from the police station, Eduard. His friend from the police station, Toris was standing beside him nervously, he was almost shaking. Gilbert took a quick peek into the alley and saw something that shocked him, left him lost for words. Ivan Braginski, one of highest ranking officers in the whole force was standing along with them. Gilbert's brain couldn't stop buzzing around, he had so many questions. Like why would such a high ranking officer find the need to meet with the other two in an alleyway of all places?

"I'm sure Sir Braginski. I must ask though, why did you call us here?" asked Toris nervously.

"Ah yes, the reason I brought you here. You two have been very loyal friends of mine for a long time da?" he said as he put his hands on either one of their shoulders and squeezed them tightly, "I think it's time you did me a favour. I need you to help me kill someone" He said it so calmly it was like he talking to the pair about the weather, not that he wanted to kill someone.

Surely he means a criminal, thought Gilbert, there's no way an officer like him would want to kill someone.

"Do you mean like a criminal?" asked Eduard who was the more composed of the two.

"No, an innocent man, an honourable man" responded Ivan coldly, "the head of police." Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. It couldn't be true, it couldn't be.

_My mind began to race at a million hours and hour. I had so many questions. Surely he was joking; I tried saying that to assure myself. I had gotten involved in something far more dire than I ever expected. I had gotten myself involved in something that could lead to me being murdered. _

"What, why!?" exclaimed Toris. Ivan gripped his shoulder harder.

"I want to be head of police and he's not dying soon so I thought I might speed up his death clock a bit da? I thought you two could help me considering the circumstances" he replied.

"I don't want to kill him!" yelled Eduard.

"I think you're forgetting just how good of 'friends' we are. We wouldn't want your little brother Raivis to not be able to pay for his hospital bills and medicine that keeps him alive would we? We also wouldn't want Toris' family to not be able to buy enough food again would we? I wouldn't want to ruin or friendship" tormented Ivan.

Gilbert couldn't believe what he was hearing. If the police force found out about this there would be mayhem! An officer as high up as Ivan blackmailing people and plotting to kill the head. It was unheard of.

"It looks like we've attracted a little red eyes mouse" stated Ivan innocently and released his grip on the men's shoulders. Gilbert felt his whole body tense. He wanted to run bur couldn't it was like he was frozen in place. Ivan walked over to Gilbert and grabbed his arm harshly and forced him onto the ground. He pinned him down.

"What do we have here, officer Beilschmidt. That's right, I know you. An officer as rowdy as you is bound to be infamous by now" whispered Ivan into Gilbert's ear.

"Get off me bastard!" yelled Gilbert as struggled under the other man's weight. Ivan only smiled and increased the pressure he was holding him down with.

"I don't think you should talk to a superior officer that way Officer Beilschmidt. How about we become friends?" suggest Ivan sadistically. Gilbert was sure his face was drained of all colour. He could feel his heart beating, the pain of the other man pushing him down and the sorrowful faces of Toris and Eduard looking at him empathetically.

"Friends?" asked Gilbert.

"Yes, and friends do things for each other. We'll be different friends to how I'm friends with Toris and Eduard over there. I think we'll have a different deal, I won't make you kill anyone" stated Ivan.

"What are you going to make me do?" asked Gilbert.

"You won't have to do anything but there is something you're not allowed to do. You're not allowed to speak a single word of what happened here tonight and not mention a word of our plans. But if you I will have no problem brutally murdering your precious little brother. Maybe I could even leave the bloody corpse in your bedroom and convince everyone you do it and they throw you in jail. I don't think you want that. So keep quiet okay Officer Beilschmidt?" instructed Ivan.

After that Gilbert was released and the four went their separate ways. That was when everything began.

_I felt like a chess piece on Ivan's board, like he could place me anywhere he wanted and I would be forced to comply. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place I guess you could say. As long as my little brother was safe though I didn't care what Ivan did to me. Even the occasional beating he would bring upon me wasn't so bad compared to the pain of losing my brother, my only family. _

* * *

It was time for Gilbert's shift on the street which consisted mostly of him standing around looking bored. It was only exciting when something happened, like a thief stealing something. Sometimes he wished he could be a thief, it looked so fun. Suddenly, something bumped into him. A teenager with auburn coloured hair that had an unruly curl sticking out from the side, Feliciano Vargas.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going and I!" exclaimed Feliciano. Gilbert put his hand on Feliciano's shoulder but the boy instantly pushed him off and bowed his head down. It seemed he didn't like physical contact.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" stated Gilbert. Feliciano looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"Oh, it looks like you dropped some stuff" said Gilbert as he looked down at the ground. The contents of Feliciano's shopping bag had spilled on the ground. Luckily for him it wasn't food but bandages which intrigued Gilbert.

"Oh wow you're right!" exclaimed Feliciano as he bent down to pick up the items. Gilbert joined him and helped him put things back into the bag.

"What are the bandages for?" asked Gilbert. Feliciano avoided his gaze and focused solely on picking the bandages up.

"They're for my brother" replied Feliciano coolly.

"What happened to your brother?" asked Gilbert.

"Well umm he… uh" stuttered Feliciano.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want" stated Gilbert as he rose from his feet since all of the items had been returned to the bag, "my name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, what's yours?"

"My name's Feliciano Vargas, it's nice to meet you" replied Feliciano. A smile had returned to his face, the boy didn't look as good with a frown.

Before he knew it Feliciano would turn up when it was Gilbert's shift and the two of them would chat and sometimes Feliciano would bring something for them to eat, usually sweets. They would chat the days away peacefully; Gilbert no longer questioned why Feliciano would buy various medicines and bandages for his brother. Life was good. That was until one day when Ivan decided to schedule one of his 'reminders' the same time that Feliciano and him were supposed to meet up.

He had seen it all. The threats, the violence, the lack of fighting back from Gilbert as he was inflicted with pain over and over again. He didn't cry though which was strange for Feliciano. But he had seen this all before, at his own home. In fact, beating were the reason why he needed to buy so many bandages and so many different medicines.

* * *

"Gilly, what was that!? Isn't he a police officer too!" exclaimed Feliciano as he looked down at Gilbert who was like a crumpled piece of paper as he lay against the alleyway wall with blood streaming from his mouth and lightly from a cut on his forehead.

"Go Feliciano! You don't need to get caught up in this too!" yelled Gilbert as he looked up at Feliciano. He was so innocent, so sweet; he didn't need to see this.

"Let me see your wounds Gilly! I'm holding all of this bandages and pain medicines after all! I know a lot about treating wounds!" exclaimed Feliciano as he poured the contents of today's bag onto the ground.

"You don't understand Feli. If I tell you what's happening they'll do bad things" stated Gilbert defiantly.

"You don't have to tell me how this happened, just let me help you!" yelled Feliciano. Gilbert rubbed his eyes and nodded at the boy.

"Fine then, I guess you can help the awesome me" he muttered. Feliciano nodded and set to work on the older man. He was quite skilled with wrapping and washing wounds, something Gilbert found strange.

''You must be wondering why I'm so good at stuff like that. You are aren't you?" asked Feliciano.

"I have to admit I am" replied Gilbert as slightly winced from Feliciano moving his arm.

"I'll tell you then. You have to promise not to tell anyone though. Not the police, not anyone, okay?" said Feliciano.

"Promise" replied Gilbert.

"Well, the reason I'm always buying medical stuff is for my brother but not a reason you'd expect. He wasn't in an accident or anything, it's not that simple. I doubt I'd be happy if that was the reason but it's better than the real reason", Feliciano took a deep breath in before he continued.

"My mum is the one doing these things to him. She says my brother Lovino is a disgrace to this family. She's kind to me though, she says she loves me every night. She'll poison his food and force him to eat it and bash him brutally. He never fights back though; he claims it's what he deserves. I tell him that that's not true but he's dead set on the idea that he should just die.

"My mother does bad things to Lovino as well; I'd rather not talk about that though. When she attacks him though, he does it very badly. One time she even broke both his legs at the same time and cracked a few ribs. I don't like to see this, it makes my heart hurt" explained Feliciano. Gilbert felt something wet land on his hand, Feliciano was sobbing, hard.

"Feli" whispered Gilbert. Feliciano began to bawl cover his face with his hands. Suddenly though, Feliciano felt warmth. He opened his tear filled eyes and realized what had happened. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the young man.

"It's okay Feli" he whispered. Feliciano began to and they stayed like that for the longest time, until Feliciano couldn't cry anymore.

_Feliciano always seemed so innocent and like he knew nothing about the cruelness life could bring. I didn't know he was hiding something like that though, something so heartbreaking. I could only hold him and listen to his cries; it was all I could do. I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone and I would honour that promise. _

* * *

Feliciano continued to visit his older friend, they became very close. Feliciano told Gilbert about a man named Antonio who was Lovino's one friend; he said they were like best friends, even though Lovino wouldn't admit it. Those times were happy. Then it happened though, the day Gilbert Beilschmidt 'died'.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger like that! I'm terrible I know. This chapter is the longest so far isn't it? Just a little insight in Gilly's past.

Thank you to my two reviewers from the last chapter, I'll respond to your reviews through PM now. Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed please review and stop being so shy all those twenty one followers I have on this XD


	7. Chapter 7: The History of Gilbert 2

Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: The History of Gilbert Beilschmidt Part Two

* * *

It was that morning when news reports of the head of police force going missing that Gilbert felt a shudder run through his body. Maybe it was the fact that he knew of why he was missing and didn't do anything about it.

"Mein gott" whispered Ludwig as he read the newspaper and drank a warm cup of coffee. He was intently focused on the article and almost didn't miss his older brother walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Ludwig sternly.

"I'm going to get some more bread, that's all" replied Gilbert coolly as he grabbed his coat.

"Oh, okay then. Be careful though, the head of the force just got kidnapped. You best watch yourself" warned Ludwig. Gilbert felt guilt, guilt stabbing into his heart. If only he could tell his brother what he knew but he didn't want to be the cause of his brother's death either.

"Hey West, ich liebe dich" stated Gilbert as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Ich liebe dich" replied Ludwig as he continued to read the newspaper.

* * *

Gilbert didn't remember how he got there or why his hands were bound. He did recognise the sickly sweet smile of the Russian man staring over him though. A smile so sweet that it was almost unnatural. Although Gilbert had already found out that smile was only a trick he used to intimidate his prey.

"I see you're awake. Now, what do you think you were doing leaving your house today when we clearly instructed you not to?" asked Ivan as he paced around Gilbert.

"I wasn't going to do anything. I was just getting some fresh air" retorted Gilbert. Gilbert tried to figure out where he was but he had never seen it before. He was inside a warehouse like place with boxes scattered throughout it. There was no sign of Toris or Eduard.

"I think things will be a lot easier if you just stay here" said Ivan as he kicked Gilbert in the stomach. Gilbert gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes as Ivan's foot made impact on his stomach. If this pain could be exchanged for his brother's life then he would gladly accept all of it.

"You're very lucky you know. Toris and Eduard are just about to bring the almighty head of police in here. Isn't that great?" teased Ivan as he walked away from the crimson eyed man. Then the warehouse doors opened and Toris and Eduard entered both holding one of head of police's arms.

"Here he is" Toris said blankly. Both of them had the same look in their eyes, eyes that were soulless. They had done something unspeakable, something that wouldn't be expected from a law enforcer. Something that wouldn't be expected from someone who had such a pure heart.

"Ivan! Get these two off of me!" the head of police commanded. Ivan just smiled and walked over to him, his pace was slow but threatening. Gilbert couldn't take just laying on the floor watching this all happen, being useless and weak. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, not some piece of trash! He tried to move his hands but the tied them up with rope tightly. On top of one of the boxes was a box cutter, perfect. Gilbert wormed his way over to the box cutter and cut the rope by pressing them down against the edge of the knife. He was now able to move.

"Let go of him Ivan!" yelled Gilbert. Ivan's head snapped towards him, his smile still present.

"Oh my, it looks like you got out. What a shame. It looks like your little brother is going to die" stated Ivan. Gilbert froze, that was the one thing he never wanted to let go of.

"Hey, since we're friends and all why don't we make a deal?" suggested Gilbert.

"A deal?" asked Ivan.

"If I die that means you won't hurt my brother right? Kill me. I want you to kill me. Just take that knife you're holding and stab me right through the heart" instructed Gilbert with a fire in his. Ivan looked surprised for a short while before returning to his usual composed manner.

"I think that's a good deal. I will kill you now" replied Ivan. Ivan walked towards Gilbert brandishing his knife. Gilbert accepted death. If his death meant his brother could live then he would die a million times over. As Ivan charged towards him he nodded at the head of police. At first the other man had no idea what he meant but after looking into Gilbert's red eyes alit with fury he knew what he had to do.

Ivan stabbed Gilbert.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes opened, he was alive? He looked down; he was lying in a pool of his own blood in the warehouse. Ivan's knife was still plunged into him. Gilbert couldn't describe the pain he was feeling, it was like someone had lit his whole body on fire. No matter how hard he tried to put it out the fire would keep spreading and grow fiercer and fiercer. Despite this he knew he could still move and stood up from the puddle. It looked like Ivan had just barely missed his heart; if it wasn't for Ivan's mistake he wouldn't be alive.

It looked like the head of police had gotten the message. Run. Now no one was going to die right? Now that Ivan thought Gilbert was dead his brother could still live. Gilbert then though about Ludwig would react when he found out his brother was dead. He didn't want to cause that pain to his brother. If Ivan found out Gilbert was alive though he would definitely kill Ludwig.

"Fuck" muttered Gilbert to himself. He threw his silver cross necklace that was now covered with blood and threw it on the ground along with a few strands of his uniform. He looked dead that way right? He slowly walked out of the warehouse. His vision was blurry, his body was on fire but he felt like he needed to get away from that place. As he was walking he heard muttering, someone saying something to themselves. He peered into an alleyway; it was a man with brown hair and green eyes. It was Antonio.

He was sitting against a wall looking at his hands that were covered in blood. His eyes were wide and he didn't even notice Gilbert looking at him.

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked Gilbert. Antonio looked up at him.

"I killed him… I killed him" he whispered.

"You can tell me. I may look like a cop but I'm not really anymore" stated Gilbert.

"I killed my best friend, Lovino Vargas. I killed him with my own hands. I killed him" replied Antonio.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah, that happened. The next chapter will be about Antonio. A lot of people have been wondering what happened to Lovi so I thought I should probably write a chapter about that. Thank you for reading! I also just looked and found out that this has over 1000 views! Let's see... the twenty first reviewer will get a one shot of their choice for celebration (if they want it that is XD)


	8. Chapter 8: The History of Antonio

Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: The History of Antonio Carriedo

Warning: Contains swearing because well, this chapter contains Lovino.

* * *

"Don't talk to me you fucking tomato bastard."

"But Loviiiiiiiiii!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I just want to be friends!"

"No!" Antonio didn't understand why Lovino didn't want to become friends with him. It wasn't like making friends with someone was a bad thing, it was a good thing! Ever since he first saw him across the corridor, walking alone, he wanted to become friends with him. He even took the time to come up with a 'cool' nickname for him!

"Come on Lovi, just eat lunch with me once!" exclaimed Antonio as he followed the Italian up the corridor.

"If you want to friends with Feliciano don't use me. He's so fucking chipper that he'll talk to anyone" spat Lovino. That's the only reason anymore ever wanted to talk to him, to get to Feliciano. Feliciano was the most popular boy at school. He was type of person anyone would like. Smart, cheerful, good at sport, the list went on. Then there was Lovino. He had a foul mouth and never talked to anyone for reasons no one could figure out. To him, Antonio was just another person trying to get closer to his brother.

"Who's Feliciano?" asked Antonio. Lovino came to a stop. What? Was he being serious? Antonio stopped walking when Lovino did and stood by his side.

"You don't know who Feliciano is, my brother?" asked Lovino.

"No" replied Antonio. He wondered why Lovino sounded so shocked that he didn't know whoever this Feliciano guy was. Was it a bad thing he didn't?

"So you just want to be friends with me?" asked Lovino.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Antonio. Lovino let out a sigh and turned away from the Spaniard.

"Sit with me for lunch if you want bastard" muttered Lovino. Antonio smiled widely and hugged the Italian around the neck.

"Thank you soooooo much Lovi!" he exclaimed.

"Get off me!" yelled Lovino. Even if Antonio didn't know who Feliciano was he still couldn't afford to make friends with me. If he made a friend…

_If only I had realised why you didn't make friends with people Lovi. Although, I don't regret being friends with you in the slightest. Sure I had friends but they were all so faceless. They acted like my friends but I bet they would leave me for dead in a life or death situation. You were different Lovi, you acted how you wanted. You swore and yelled at me but you weren't hiding who you really were. Although, you were hiding something from me._

* * *

"I can't believe you're still hanging around" commented Lovino as him and Antonio sat outside. Ever since that day Antonio and Lovino had eaten lunch together. Antonio with a cherry attitude whilst Lovino sat slumped over and glared at his new found friend. They were polar opposites, but, they do say opposites attract.

There was something that was bothering Antonio. No matter how hot it was, Lovino would always wear the school's jumper and long pants. It just didn't make any sense.

"Hey Lovi, why are you wearing a jumper?" asked Antonio. Lovino looked down at the ground and pulled down on his sleeve.

"I like jumpers, that's all" replied Lovino blankly. Antonio could tell he was lying, he wasn't sure how but there was something different about the way he was speaking.

"You're lying Lovi" stated Antonio. Lovino looked further away from the emerald eyed man.

"I'm not!" he yelled. Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist and began to pull the jumper upwards.

"Stop that!" yelled Lovino as he tried to force the other man's hand down.

"No!" retorted Antonio. The two boys wrestled for control. Lovino swore for Antonio to stop but the Spaniard kept trying to push up his sleeve. He just had to know why Lovino was so scared of Antonio seeing his arm. Lovi was his friend, he was worried! At last, Antonio pulled up his entire sleeve and saw what he was hiding. His eyes widened. Various bruises, cuts and scars painted his arm.

"Lovi…"started Antonio. There was a lump in his throat; no matter how hard he tried words wouldn't form. There had to be an explanation for this right? Lovino quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"You bastard… why did you have to be so fucking persistent" whispered Lovino. Antonio couldn't describe what he was feeling. Although he had only known the other man for about nine months he felt like he had to protect him like he was his boss or something. He felt guilty for pulling up his sleeve, he felt angry at whoever did this, he felt sad that this would happen but mostly, he was afraid of what might happen to his closest friend.

"How did this happen Lovi?" asked Antonio, you could practically feel how worried he was.

"None of your business bastard" spat Lovino. Antonio put his hands on Lovino's shoulders.

"Tell me Lovino!" yelled Antonio. Lovino looked up instantly. He had never heard him like that before, he couldn't remember the last he called him by his full name and not by that ridiculous nickname.

"Fine, I'll tell you" whispered Lovino. Antonio released his grip on Lovino's shoulders and smiled weakly at him.

"I'll listen" stated Antonio.

"When my brother and I were growing up we lived with my grandpa, he's a very nice man. When I turned about eleven and Feli turned ten my mother demanded that we be given back to her. My grandfather didn't want to do this because my mum was known to be violent. After a lot of fight though we were forced to live with my mum.

My mum loves Feliciano; she treats him like a prince. She hates me though. No, hate isn't the right word. She's disgusted that she gave birth to me, she wishes I didn't exist, she hopes I die. That's been her goal for a very long time now. To make me kill myself. I wanted to figure out why my mum hates me so much so I did some digging. It turns out the fight that caused my mum and dad to break up was caused by me. My dad was stressed and I kept trying to get his attention and he started yelling.

This caused my parents to fight and they split up. Apparently my mum has always been a little bit unstable. It probably doesn't help she's stopped taking her medication. Feli and I have tried to sneak it into her food but she can always tell. I get punished if I try. Every day she hurts me, gives me these scars. She fucking abuses me. The worst she's ever done was broken a few bones at the same time and gave me a concussion. That was a bad night. If I try and saw anything to anyone she'll just abuse me worse. I fucking hate my life. Sometimes, I just want to die. Scratch that, I want to die all the time!"

"Lovi!" exclaimed Antonio. Antonio drew Lovino into a hug, "Cry. I know you want to so do it! She can't hurt you here!" Lovino said nothing in response.

"I hate you, fucking tomato bastard" yelled Lovino. Despite this though Lovino started to cry. He cried for so long that he was pretty sure the bell for the next class had already gone.

_Lovino was always like that. He'd yell at you when he was upset. I miss that. Lovino was such a nice person but no one else could see it. His mother though, she only saw the bad things._

After that, Lovino stopped coming to school.

* * *

Antonio was beyond worried. He felt like his chest was going to explode if he didn't find out why Lovino wasn't coming to school anymore. He wouldn't have killed himself, would he? There was only one person who would know, the boy in the year below them Lovino had said was his brother, Feliciano Vargas. He managed to find out where he sat with his friends by asking around, now it was just getting him somewhere where they could talk privately. He instantly recognised which one would be Lovino's brother; he had that Vargas hair curl.

"Feliciano Vargas?" asked Antonio to the auburn hair boy.

"Veh, that's me!" exclaimed Feliciano happily. Lovino was right, he was definitely chipper.

"Can I talk to you about something? It has to do with your brother" asked Antonio. Feliciano stared at the older boy.

"Is your name Antonio Carriedo?" he asked.

"Yes, it is" replied Antonio. How did Feliciano know his name?

* * *

Feliciano and Antonio found a quite place to talk, no one else was around. It was a little corner of the school no one ever went to.

"My fratello told me about you Antonio. You're his friend right?" asked Feliciano.

"Si. Feliciano, I need to ask you a question. Why isn't Lovi at school?" asked Antonio seriously.

"He's uhh…" started Feliciano.

"You can tell me. Lovi told me about your mother and how she hurts him. Please tell why he's not at school" begged Antonio.

"If you know about that then I guess I can tell you. Mum claims that Lovino's not allowed to go to school anymore. She's decided he's been too happy recently and it must be because of something that's happened at school. Last night though he was even happier than usual and that's when she made her decision. He's bed ridden at the moment. I'm not sure if my fratello mentioned this but she doesn't just physically abuse him but she will also force him to drink things that will make him sick and also last night she hurt him really bad and…" explained Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes misted over but he didn't cry. The only other person he had talked to about his problems was a police officer named Gilbert.

"Why don't you two leave?" asked Antonio.

"She will find us, she will" stated Feliciano. Antonio knew what he had to do. He had to get Lovino out of there no matter the cost. He proposed the idea to Feliciano and after a lot of planning they formed an idea. Five days from now they would all run away with Lovino.

_We were so naïve. _

* * *

Five days later it was time. Antonio spent the whole day at school thinking about what he was going to do that night. He was prepared to say goodbye to everything. Feliciano and him had gone through this plan so many time that it couldn't fail right? He felt a sense of excitement as the final bell for the day went off and he stood up from his seat. It was time.

* * *

Antonio waited outside of the Vargas residence for Feliciano to walk outside. The Vargas residence was like a mansion; Antonio had never seen a house so big. It was almost intimidating. He heard the front door open and Feliciano step out with a smile.

"Ready?" Feliciano asked.

"Definitely" responded Antonio. Antonio and Feliciano walked into the Vargas residence and were greeted by Feliciano and Lovino's mother. The sight of her made Antonio feel sick. She looked like any other mother, in fact, she was actually very pretty.

"So this is your friend Feliciano? It's very nice to meet you, I'm his mum" she said. She smiled so care freely; Antonio knew what that smiling was hiding though.

"You too" replied Antonio with fake happiness.

"Mum, Antonio and I are going up to my room if that's okay?" asked Feliciano. His mother nodded in reply.

"Just don't wake up Lovino. You know how tired he is from that bug that's going around" warned their mother sweetly.

"Okay mum!" replied Feliciano as he and Antonio walked up to Feliciano's room. Antonio couldn't believe she could lie so easily, it was like it was natural to her. It just made him angrier. With their plan present in their mind, Feliciano and Lovino quietly sneaked into Lovino's room. Antonio could've started crying at the sight he saw.

Lovino was curled up in a ball in his bed. The room was completely dark, the curtains were closed. The Italian was always so strong, seeing him in such a fragile state was utterly shocking. Feliciano stood in the doorway though and by the looks of it wasn't affected by this. Then again, he probably saw it every day. Feliciano walked over to Lovino's bed and sat his brother up; Antonio closed the door behind them.

"Fratello, Antonio and I have come to get you out of here" whispered Feliciano.

"The tomato bastard?" asked Lovino drowsily. Feliciano nodded his head and helped his brother up.

"Antonio, I'm going to go and distract mum. Wait about three minutes and then run out of here with my fratello" instructed Feliciano. The youngest boy left the room and left Antonio and Lovino alone.

"Don't worry Lovi; we'll get you out of here. We'll go somewhere far away" stated Antonio.

"Hey bastard?" asked Lovino.

"Yeah?" replied Antonio.

"Let's get the fuck out of this motherfucking place" stated Lovino.

"Agreed!" exclaimed Antonio. Antonio, knowing full well that Lovino couldn't walk scooped up Lovino and left the room. Antonio felt a sudden adrenaline rush as he walked down the stairs. He could hear Feliciano and his mum talking. The only thing separating Lovino and freedom was the front door, Antonio could see it.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a voice. It was their mum, standing the next room holding a large cleaver. Feliciano's plan hadn't worked; he was standing next to his mum yelling at her to put the weapon down. Antonio froze. Antonio tried to run but she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him backwards to the ground. Lovino fell to the ground.

"Antonio! Fratello!" yelled Feliciano. Antonio crashed to the ground. Their mum pressed the cleaver up against Lovino's neck.

"Looks like I'll just have to kill you myself" she said sweetly. She rubbed her hand on his face and smiled at him. She rose the cleaver into the air, she stopped. Feliciano grabbed her wrist.

"Stop mum!" he screamed. She easily shook off his wrist and pushed him down with her free hand.

"STAY OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY FELICIANO! THIS FUCKING WORM NEEDS TO FUCKING DIE A FUCKING PAINFUL DEATH! DIE! DIE! HE NEEDS TO DIE! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE YOU PIECE OF SCUM!" she screamed. Antonio grabbed her hand.

"LET GO OF HIM!" screamed Antonio. She grabbed the cleaver out of her hand and pushed her off Lovino. Lovino's eyes were wide and full of fear.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled. She tackled Antonio to the ground. The two wrestled on the floor like a pair of animals fighting over a dead carcass.

"You need to get out of here Lovino!" yelled Antonio. Lovino didn't move, he couldn't. He was too hurt. His leg was broken. He could just sit and watch the only person he called a friend getting attacked. He couldn't, he wouldn't let this happen. His mum crawled off Antonio and grabbed Antonio around the neck, choking him.

That's right, thought Lovino, if I just die Antonio and Feliciano won't have to suffer.

"NO!" screamed Feliciano. Antonio only had once choice. He grabbed the cleaver and quietly walked over to Lovino and his mum.

"Lovino, I won't let you die! You can't die! If you die I'll never forgive you!" yelled Lovino. He rose the cleaver up and aimed for his mother. Bad move, mistake, you can't take it back. Failure, defeat, you did it, you did this.

His mother traded places. She pushes Lovino in front of the cleaver. It was too late to take it back. They collided, blade and human flesh. Antonio stabbed Lovino in the chest. He did it with his own hands. His own blood stained hands. A pool of blood emerged, she smiled. Antonio dropped to his knees.

"You killed him" she said in a sweet tone.

"Lovi! Wake up Lovi! Lovi!" he screamed. He felt the boy's face and touched his blood. His blood was on his hands, he could feel it. He let out a blood-curdling scream and sprinted out of the house along with Feliciano.

* * *

Antonio and Feliciano kept walking with no destination. Eventually though Feliciano left and went back home without a word and left Antonio by himself. He sat in alleyway and stared at his blood-soaked hands. _I killed him, _was all he thought. He just continued to stare at his hands, they were so red. So stained.

"Hey, what happened to you?" asked a voice. He looked up. It was a police officer covered in blood with a few tears to his uniform. Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"I killed him… I killed him" Antonio whispered.

"You can tell me. I may look like a cop but I'm not really anymore" stated Gilbert.

"I killed my best friend, Lovino Vargas. I killed him with my own hands. I killed him" replied Antonio. Gilbert stretched out his hand to Antonio.

"How about we be friends?"

* * *

Author's Note: You all wanted Lovino's story and now you have it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, that's probably very sadistic isn't it? The next chapter will be about Francis. Thank you for reading :D


	9. Chapter 9: The History of Francis

Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: The History of Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

"I think we should have some sort of stew for dinner. It's so cold outside!" suggested Matthew Williams as he sat at a large oak table along with his other friends.

"I agree with Matty! What do you think Iggy?" asked Alfred F Jones. Arthur Kirkland looked up from the newspaper and up at his younger friend.

"Stew doesn't sound too bad" he commented.

"Sounds good. We just need to go shopping to get some of the ingredients" stated Francis Bonnefoy, the oldest of all the boys. Alfred sighed loudly and threw his arms up into the air.

"That sounds like so much effort! Can't you just go and get them Francis?" he complained.

"Since I don't have a lady friend to accompany you lot will have to do" replied Francis with a smirk.

"Will you two be quiet!? I'm trying to read this great article in the paper" yelled Arthur. If you couldn't tell already, they were dysfunctional. They were like a family, a family of adolescents who weren't related to each other. They had all met long ago when they were children in an orphanage on the outskirts of town.

In that place they shared many precious memories together. Memories of being by each other's side and playing with each other in the long grass. However, once Francis turned sixteen he was kicked out of the orphanage and found himself alone on the streets. He quickly found a job at a flower shop and took Alfred, Arthur and Matthew out of the orphanage and they all moved into the same house. Ever since then they have all lived together.

When it came to paying the bills all of them had their own jobs to help support the household. Arthur worked at a book store, Matthew worked for a nice famer couple sorting the produce, Francis of course worked at the flower shop and Alfred delivered newspapers. They all lived a happy life together and enjoyed the time they got to spend together. It was Francis' turn to make dinner for the group. Everyone had to take a turn to make it, except for Arthur; he wasn't allowed to enter the kitchen ever again.

"Fine, I will go get them by myself" muttered Francis as he put on a large coat. Matthew also stood up from the table and stood alongside Francis.

"I want to go too. I'm getting bored sitting inside the house all day" stated Matthew. Alfred sighed and joined his friends.

"I can't poor Matty go out in the cold alone" he commented. Matthew, Alfred and Francis stared at Arthur, he was trying to ignore their gaze but eventually they broke him.

"Fine, I guess I'll come too" he spat as he folded up his newspaper. Grudgingly, Arthur joined his friends and they set off down the street.

_We were all like a family really. Alfred was like a cheeky younger brother, Matthew a brother of the same age who acted mature because of his brother's behaviour, Arthur as the middle aged sibling who acted serious but has a kind heart and me, the elder brother who teased them all. I'm sure back then we didn't see ourselves in that way but now I've come to appreciate what we had. _

* * *

"Off to work already frog? You know you don't have to get there so early" stated Arthur as he sipped some tea. It was unusual for Francis to leave so early for work; it actually made Arthur rather suspicious of him.

"There's been a huge order of flowers in today. I might bring back some chansons for you guys" replied Francis.

"I'll make sure to tell Matthew and Alfred when they wake up" said Arthur.

"See ya" said Francis.

"Yeah, bye" replied Arthur. Francis left his small abode and set off to work. He was in a particularly good mood that day as he approached his place of work. The owner of the store was a frail old man who had a great passion for flowers. He was a genuinely kind soul and was the best boss Francis could ever have.

"I'm here!" called Francis as he stepped inside the store. There was no response. Francis would through the store in search of his boss. There wasn't a trace of him. He was starting to get worried that something had happened to him.

"Boss?" he called out again. Still no response. He opened the broom closet, he was there. Not moving, not breathing, not speaking, not blinking. He was dead. He had died because of a heart attack. The flower shop was left to Francis.

_I don't think I had any idea what I was getting myself into when I agreed to take over the shop._

* * *

"Sorry I'm late guys. There was a heap of work to be done at the shop" stated Francis as he came rushing through the doorway. It was his turn to cook dinner that night.

"About time frog. We've been waiting for ages!" complained Arthur.

"Calm down Arthur, he can't help it if he has work to do" assured Matthew with a cough at the end of the sentence.

"I'll start making it now!" exclaimed Francis.

That was when it started though. Francis spent more and more time and work. So much so that he didn't notice what was happening to his friends. When he came home they were always asleep so he didn't even get a chance to talk to them.

One day though, when he came back from work the door was locked.

"Hey guys, let me in!" yelled Francis as he banged on the door.

"We won't let you do that" whispered a raspy voice. That surely couldn't be Arthur, could it?

"Why not? What did I do?" yelled Francis.

"We're dying Francis. All of us. I'm the only one well enough to even talk to you. The disease is contagious; we can't let you get it. You might die too. I'm sorry" continued Arthur. After he spoke Francis could hear him break out into a coughing fit. Francis banged on the door, scratched it, kicked it. It wouldn't budge. They were dying. He hadn't even noticed. They were dying.

"No! You have to let me in!" screamed Francis. He heard a slight laughter from the other side of the door.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that" it was Alfred speaking. He sounded even worse than Arthur.

"No! I can't let you all die!" screamed Francis.

"I'm sorry and Francis… we want to let you know… we all love you very much" added Arthur. Francis screamed for them to open the door for hours until he could no longer speak. He tried to knock it down; he tried to force it open. Nothing worked. He no longer got any responses from the people on the other side.

He wandered into the streets and fell asleep outside a restaurant. When he woke up the next afternoon and returned to the house it was empty. Whether they had died or abandoned him he never knew. After a while though he sold the house, it held too many memories. He lived in the flower shop from there on out.

* * *

"Hey Francis!" called a man. Francis stopped and turned towards the direction of the voice. It was the man who owned the shop next door to his.

"What is it?" asked Francis. He hadn't been himself since the incident, people noticed. He seemed to be sort of out of it, like all the energy had been taken from his body. In a way, he was like a walking zombie.

"Make sure to lock your shop really good tonight. I hear there have been robberies happening all over the town. Apparently two guys have been going around stealing stuff" warned the man.

"I'll be careful" replied Francis. With that he turned around and left the man. He didn't care if the shop was robbed. The only reason he was still working there was because he felt like he had to for the old man's sake.

It soon became night time which signalled the end to another pointless and meaningless day to Francis. Every day was the same; it went by in a blur. The flowers in the shop were no longer as colourful as they used to be. They seemed so dull, so lifeless. He went around to the back of the store to get some flowers when he heard soft footsteps. Robbers?

"Kesesese, how much do you think we could get for these flowers?" asked a man. Gilbert.

"I don't know, you're better at guessing prices than I am" replied another man. Antonio. The robbing duo prowled the store for valuables. Eventually, Francis stepped out from the back room. They froze.

"Crap" muttered Gilbert. This was the first time the two had ever been caught out before.

"I don't care. You can take as much as you want" stated Francis blankly. Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other in shock.

"Isn't this your store though? Wouldn't you want to keep this stuff?" asked Antonio. No one had ever just handed their stuff over to them before.

"This all means nothing to me. In fact, you can even kill me and take all my stuff if you want. My house key, everything" stated Francis.

"I will never kill anybody by choice" replied Antonio

"Killing someone is not in my awesome ways" added Gilbert. These two had seen death. One caused it and the other one prevented it by almost getting himself killed. There was no way they would ever destroy another human life.

"Fine, I guess I'll just do that myself later. Anyway, just steal what you want. My life has no meaning now anyway. Everyone I love has left me" said Francis. Wait…what? Did he just tell two strangers that were robbing his store that? There was something about them though.

"It seems you're just like us. If you don't want to stay here any longer then why don't you join us?" asked Gilbert. Antonio had no objection. Just like them? Francis understood what they meant, he felt some sort of connection to the younger men.

"Join you, as thieves?" asked Francis.

"We're not just thieves you know. We're sort of like a family" explained Antonio happily. A family? Francis felt something. Was it hope? Is it possible that he had found hope in two strangers? He looked at their faces.

"A family?" asked Francis. These two… could they possibly be his brothers? Francis felt himself begin to cry. He wanted to go. He needed to go.

"Did we say something wrong? Are you okay?" asked Antonio in a panic.

"I'd… love to be a member of your family" stated Francis. After that, Francis sold the flower shop. It could have been used to provide money for the thieves but that place we a source of bad memories for Francis. The old Francis Bonnefoy owned a flower shop. The new Francis Bonnefoy? He was living happily with his new family of course.

* * *

Author's Note: We've finished all of the pasts yay! The next chapter will be back to the Pruhun stuff. Thank you for reading :D


	10. Chapter 10: Ghost Of The Past

Forbidden Love

Chapter 10: Ghost Of The Past

* * *

"Sorry for taking so long to report back! I thought I caught sight of that criminal again" reported Feliciano. Ludwig tensed at the mention of his supposedly dead brother. There was no way that could've been Gilbert right? His brother was dead, he had to accept it.

"Oh, I see. Well, thank you for your report" replied Ludwig sternly. He just wished he could get another good look at the man, then maybe his mind would be put at ease. He couldn't stop thinking about that day, the day when he died. He would never forget what happened on that day, he would never forget the words they said. They didn't try and water it down for him, they just told him straight out, 'Your brother, Gilbert Beilschmidt, has been reported missing. Due to the mass amounts of blood and the weapon nearby we assume that he has been murdered.'

"Hey Luddy, why did you call that other criminal over there your brother?" asked Feliciano. He had heard Gilbert mention his brother briefly but he never said his name or anything about him. In a way Feliciano thought someone like Ludwig would be a good brother for Gilbert. Gilbert always seemed so relaxed, someone as strict as Ludwig would probably do him some good.

"I…I don't know" muttered Ludwig.

"Why did you call him that then?" asked Feliciano.

"I'm not really good at talking about stuff like this so forgive me if I stop talking suddenly. A few years ago my brother went missing. In an old warehouse they found a large puddle of his blood along with some strips of his clothes and a bloody weapon. They tried searching for him but there was no other trace of him. He's been declared dead. He was a good man, a police officer like you and I. His name was Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm glad to call that man my brother" explained Ludwig quietly.

"What!? You really are Gil's brother!" exclaimed Feliciano. Feliciano instantly covered his mouth, he shouldn't have said that.

"You knew my brother?" asked Ludwig.

"Yeah… I did. We were friends" replied Feliciano sadly.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about his death… would you?" asked Ludwig anxiously. Just talking about his brother made him feel like a stake was being driven through is heart. He just wanted him back, to see that confidence smirk on his brother's face. Something that he had taken for granted back then was so important to him now, it was almost unfair.

"I…I can't say. I mean, I don't know anything. I…I was just his friend" muttered Feliciano. Ludwig's brow furrowed and he glared at the younger officer.

"What do you mean you can't say?" asked Ludwig.

"There was something but I was forbidden to tell you Luddy" replied Feliciano quietly.

"Tell me right now Feliciano!" yelled Ludwig. He didn't care what he had to do; he would get the information out of Feliciano. It was his brother for God's sake! Why would he trust his secrets to Feliciano and not him? Feliciano whimpered and looked down at the ground. He couldn't, no; he wouldn't break his promise to Gilbert.

"I promised" whispered Feliciano. Ludwig put his hands tightly on Feliciano's shoulders.

"Tell me! Are you the one who killed him!?" barked Ludwig.

"No! I would never hurt Gil! I can't tell you Luddy!" retorted Feliciano. Ludwig could feel his anger rising rapidly. He had never wanted to know something so bad in his entire life.

"Don't you understand how serious this is Feliciano!? How could you even begin to understand what it's like to lose a brother!?" yelled Ludwig.

"Yes I do Luddy! My brother died too, on the same day!" yelled Feliciano, tears welling in his eyes. Ludwig immediately let go of Feliciano's shoulders.

"Wait… you're not the brother of Lovino Vargas are you?" asked Ludwig.

"I am."

"You're his brother who was forced to drag his dead brother's corpse into a garbage bin by his mother?"

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm sorry" muttered Ludwig.

* * *

Gilbert watched as Elizaveta and Roderich happily walked up the street together. Gilbert felt like some sort of spy watching them from around the corner. In reality though he looked more like a stalker. Gilbert examined Roderich from a distance, he felt like he had seen the man somewhere else before. He reminded him of one of Ivan's men, it couldn't be though could it? Elizaveta and Roderich stopped at a small apple stall and began looking at the pile of fruit.

"Do you think we should get some apples Roderich?" asked Elizaveta.

"I think we should, we could ask one of the maids to make apple pie for us" suggested Roderich.

"Why don't we make the apple pie ourselves? It would be more fun that way!" exclaimed Elizaveta.

"I suppose you're right" replied Roderich. Gilbert peered at the upper-class man, what was this? There was a slight blush on his face, a blush!

"Get back here!" yelled someone. A figure went sprinting past Gilbert. The figure was soon followed by another person, Antonio.

"Antonio!" exclaimed Gilbert. Gilbert instantly took off after Antonio and the mysterious figure down the street. Who would Antonio be chasing?

"Come back Antonio!" yelled Gilbert. However, it was if Antonio didn't even hear the silver haired man calling. At hearing the name of someone she knows being called, Elizaveta looked up from her pile of apples and saw the incident occurring.

"Gilbert? Antonio?" asked Elizaveta. However, she got no response from either man as they sped past her. Almost by impulse, Elizaveta found herself chasing after the group as well.

"Wait up!" she called. However, Roderich still had his head down looking at the apples. He was so intently looking at the fruit that he didn't notice his friend speed off.

"What do you think about this apple Liz? It looks pretty good to me" asked Roderich. When he looked up though he finally noticed her disappearance. With a shocked look on his face, apple in hand, Roderich stood in front of the apple stall.

* * *

The mysterious figure backed up against the wall and covered his face with his hands. Elizaveta caught up to the group and found herself hunched over and puffing. She was always adventurous as a kid but living the life she did she never got much exercise.

"Elizaveta?" asked Gilbert.

"Yeah, I saw you guys running down the street" she explained between gasps for air.

"I have no idea what's going on. I saw Antonio running down the street and I started chasing after him" reported Gilbert.

"Get away from me!" yelled the mysterious figure. He removed one hand from his face and pointed a gun at Antonio's face.

"Toni!" yelled Gilbert. Antonio didn't even flinch as the metal made contact with his face.

"Lovi, put the gun back" stated Antonio calmly.

"Lovino?" muttered Gilbert. There was no way that it could be Lovino. Lovino was supposed to be dead years ago. From what Antonio told him there was no way that Lovino could be alive.

"No way in hell!" the man who was supposedly Lovino screamed. He pressed the gun harder against Antonio's skin. Antonio grinded his teeth and pulled the other hand of the mysterious man's face. It was Lovino. He was standing there in the flesh.

"Lovino! It is you" exclaimed Antonio. The Spaniard went to pull the other man into a hug but no, Lovino wouldn't let him. He fired a shot from his gun that narrowly missed Antonio's head. Antonio stopped dead in his tracks, his hand shaking. There was no way Lovino would actually shoot him right?

"Back off" Lovino spat. Suddenly, the Italian pushed Antonio down to the ground and began to escape. Gilbert didn't have enough time to react as the Italian made it past him and vanished from their vision.

"Lovino" whispered Antonio. It was all too much for him, he lost consciousness. It was like seeing a ghost. Of course he had always wished that somehow Lovino would be alive. He never expected him to fire a gun at his head though.

* * *

"I'm sorry for making you help me carry him back here" apologized Gilbert as he and Elizaveta sat in the thieving trio's small abode. They had somehow managed to bring the Spaniard there without too much trouble. Once they arrived the carefully placed him on the bed and hoped that he would wake up soon.

"It's no problem, I just hope he's okay" replied Elizaveta.

"He looks just like his brother" commented Gilbert solemnly to himself.

"His brother?" asked Elizaveta.

"He has a brother named Feliciano Vargas. He's a police officer, they look a lot alike. I knew him when I used to be a police officer" explained Gilbert.

"You used to be a police officer!" exclaimed Elizaveta. She was utterly shocked to hear this. Why would a police officer be on the streets though? It didn't make any sense to her.

"Yeah… I don't really want to talk about it though" replied Gilbert. If he told her about what happened her life could potentially be in danger. The last thing he wanted was for her to get killed.

"Oh, I see" said Elizaveta. Gilbert could tell he had made the mood slightly awkward. It was up to him to fix it then right? After much thinking he finally came up with something that would lighten the mood.

"Hey Elizaveta, what do you say we catch up tomorrow?" asked Gilbert.

"Catch up?" asked Elizaveta.

"You know, we could eat lunch here or something. Then after that we could do something else" suggested Gilbert. He could feel his face getting redder; he wasn't getting embarrassed was he?

"That sounds like a great idea!" exclaimed Elizaveta, "how about I meet you here tomorrow lunch time?"

"Sounds good" replied Gilbert. Then suddenly something hit Elizaveta, she had left Roderich alone in the market.

* * *

"I'm so sorry Roddy!" exclaimed Elizaveta as she finally found Roderich amongst the crowd.

"What on earth were you thinking running off like that!? You don't know what kind of people might be lurking around here!" scolded Roderich. Elizaveta knew that him lecturing her was only fair; she had just left him without a word.

"I'm sorry" she muttered. Roderich sighed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, I was worried you know" he said quietly. Elizaveta looked up at him, was he blushing?

"I really am sorry" she said once again. Roderich didn't respond and continued walking alongside the green eyed girl. Elizaveta then remembered something though, Gilbert saying about how he was a police officer. Roderich would know about that wouldn't he consider he has so much to do with the police right?

"Hey Roderich, do you about a police officer named Gilbert Beilschmidt?" asked Elizaveta.

"Why are you asking me about that?" queried Roderich.

"I just heard about it somewhere" she lied.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt was a police officer a few years ago. Although, one night he was claimed missing and after searching for a while they looked inside an abandoned warehouse. Inside was a pool of blood and a weapon that was splattered with the same blood. The blood was tested and the results showed it did indeed belong to Gilbert. Since no body has been found and there was so much blood he's been declared dead" explained Roderich.

_Dead_, thought Elizaveta.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, Lovino is alive. Before you all get mad at me and say that I killed him I never wrote that he was dead, people said it but it wasn't in the narration. We're finally back to the Pruhun, which is good considering this is a Pruhun fanfiction. Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
